kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats
Cats or domestic cats (Felines, Felinus catus or Felis silvestris catus) are small, often furry, carnivorous and domesticated mammal. Cats are often called housecats if kept as indoor pets, or just cat when it's free to roam. Cats are ancestors of other felines, like the lion. They are usually valued by the human race for friend and companionship and ability to hunt various kinds of vermit. All cats have similar anatomy, such as strong reflexes and flexibility and keen vigilance. Cats are solitary hunters, as seen how they can sometimes scrounge for food around a certain area. Cats (in Kyyle's World) communicate by meowing, trilling, purring and speaking normal-tongue English, as well as body-language. Cats are known to lack color vision. They also have a much greater smell than humans and much better hearing. Cats are the most popular pets. Cats were first domesticated in Ancient Egypt. Biology Cats are (as previously mentioned) small, furry, carnivorous and domesticated. Their key anatomy and biology consists of a very complexing organ system, as well as a meaningful and well-constructed skeletal system. A cat normally weights around 3.9 kilograms (8.59803 pounds) and is an obvious vertibrae. Cats reproduce through generally the same process as humans do. They have a very baffling skull design, which resembles nothing like a human's skull. A cat's height is normally from about 23 to 25 centimeters (9 to 10 inches). This height is the normall four-legged height. In Kyyle's World, cats stand on hind legs and on all-fours. So, a cats standing-up height is equal to 60 centimeters (23.622 inches). A cat's head measures 46 centimeters (18.1 inches) at the normal shape-point, and has a radius of 7 centimeters (2.75591 inches) when in circular-''Kyyle's World'' form. Cats have long, medium-lengthed or stubby tails, which contain a bone or two. They eyeballs are yellow, irises - any color and pupils black. Cats have a very gluttonous diet. Their known diet consists of cat food,and even small animals (e.g. birds, lizards, etc.). Cats can occasionally eat grass for medicinal purposes. Because of their sub-diet of grass, they may be refered to as omnivores like the humans. Cats also have a rich source of calcium in their diet, sometimes going crazy and drinking milk. Cats will usually hunt for food when their owner(s) protest for saving money on food. In the Kyyle's World Universe, most cats' favourite food is Cat chow. When cats go crazy with a lust for something, their eye color will change from colorless to a blue tinge (pictured). This is best shown in, "Lust", when Spartica couldn't stop eating meat. Trivia *Cats are the most frequent characters in the show. *Cats possess unique abilites that real-life humans only dream of, like , a cat, displaying the ability to walk on her hind legs]] speaking and walking on hind legs. *Cats' ears' designs are based off of Ontomyo's ears. *Cats are genetically shorter than humans. The only known human being who is the same height as a cat is Kyyle, who is as tall as Spartica. *The interior of a cat's ear ear is apink, also sometimes purple. *A common factor of most cats is that when they face either side (excepting face-front), the ear that faces farthest from the viewer is black to symbol shadowing and unimportance. *Cats have amber eyes and teeth. The only cats who don't possess these factors are Obnoxious' cats, who have yellow fur and eyes and grey teeth. *Cats' noses resemble dogs'. *Cats have three fingers, as well as paws and claws. *Another common feature of cats, most notably Spartica, is that their feet haven't any paws/claws, but actual feet without "toes". *In Kyyle's World, some cats can consume chocolate at will. *Despite their skulls being shaped like real-life cats', their heads look nothing like the skulls and are generally circular. *They can wear clothing (shirts, ties, shoes, pants, scarfs, hats, undergarments, etc.), but choose not to. *The most common eye color among cats is grey, which Spartica has, marked as a symbol of feminism and beauty. *Cats have their own symbol, which is (in black or red or white), a circle, two (unconnected) ears above it and (inside the circle) two (the same color (s) as the background the symbol's on) circles representing eyes and a smiley-line representing the mouth. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphics Category:Groups and Gangs